If You Ever Come Back
by randomle26
Summary: I hold her chin, which she opens her eyes to, "Do you love me?" She opens her mouth and takes a breath, "…Yes." I lean my lips closer to her, "Then don't stop me." I'm slowly leaning into her lips. I'm so close to tasting that sweet heaven I've yearned for forever.


**AN: I'm feeling generous and inspirational so I decided to make a one-shot. I really hope to see more stories where Robin is jealous of Raven (not always Raven jealous of Robin and Starfire) in the archive.**

**Please excuse my errors (grammatical, spelling, and inaccuracy) and my need to apologize for my errors. I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Song Used: If You Ever Come Back by THE SCRIPT**

* * *

_If the truth is you're a liar  
Then just say that you're okay  
I'm sleeping on your side of the bed  
Goin' out of my head now  
And if you're out there trying to move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Hey there, pretty lady." I look up from my Oscar Wilde novel. I smile slightly, whispering to myself, "There goes quality alone time."

He walks over to me. Once he reaches me, he holds my face in his hands and kisses me sensually. I smirk against his lips. He pulls away and nuzzles my nose, "I missed you." I chuckle, "I haven't been anywhere." "You live two blocks away; that's just too far. We need to make up for lost time."

I chuckle, "You saw me 2 days ago." He growls in the back of his throat, "48 hours is just too long."

He pushes me down on the sofa and straddles my hips. His wet kisses left me moaning in pleasure. God he was good at this. He moves his lips up kissing underneath my chin. He murmurs softly against my skin, "God, you taste _so_ sweet." I can't help but smile as I run my hands through his hair. God I felt as if I was in another world. Just a parallel universe where it's only me and him.

His hands begin to graze my stomach. I felt as if I'm on cloud 9 when his thumb rubs my belly button lovingly. I laugh seductively near his ear, "You're pretty good at this, aren't you?" He kisses my neck after softly biting me, "I thought you already knew the answer to that?"

"Don't you think we should move this to my room?" He chuckles roughly at my question, "You ashamed of me, baby?" I bring his head up to meet mine, "No. I just don't like giving people a free show." He smiles heartily and pulls me up so I'm sitting up. He kisses me tenderly and wraps his strong arms around my hip. I feel his fingers graze my back underneath my Rolling Stones t-shirt. I wrap my arms around his neck and-.

"Ech, em." We quickly pull away. There is Cyborg and Robin standing in the doorway as I'm in the arms of my boyfriend, Sebastian.

* * *

_**Robin**_

Raven and I dated for a while after Brother Blood tried taking over Titans East. To be honest I loved every moment of it. That was until the day Slade came back. I was so focused- using her word, I was _obsessed_- on where Slade was and what he wanted with Raven. She broke up with me and told me she couldn't be in a relationship at the time. And it wasn't until I found out that the Prophecy was the real reason. I asked her to give me another chance after defeating Trigon, but she said, "Trigon might be gone, but Slade isn't."

It wasn't until Beastboy asked us to help his friend Sebastian move into Jump City did I think I had anything to worry about.

Sebastian was the polar opposite of Raven (not Beastboy opposite). I hated that bastard. He couldn't keep his greasy hands off of her. Raven and Sebastian- who the hell names there kid "Sebastian"?- had been together for 3 months and they were always so…affectionate. Raven's not affectionate with _anybody_. Nothing blew up whenever he was around. And the weird thing is, he was one of Beastboy's friends.

This Saturday was an off-duty day. Cyborg suggested that we have at least one day where we can just take a break and live like _actual_ teenagers. Today, I thought Beastboy and Sebastian would be at the arcade, I didn't expect him to come here and hang out with Raven. Starfire and Beastboy went into town, and I just assumed that he would meet up with Beastboy. That's when Cyborg and I left to go pick up some groceries (boy do we know how to spend our days). And when I get back, I see this son of a bitch with his arms wrapped around my ex-girlfriend. The woman…I was still in love with.

To prevent any clothes from disappearing, Cyborg coughed to stop there PDA. (As her big brother, it would be more effective if he did it.) The minute they saw us, they stopped kissing, but his arms wouldn't move from her hips. God, move your damn hands before I cut them off with my birdarang!

Cyborg smirks, "What you guy doing?" I saw Sebastian smirk at Raven, who was slightly blushing. Raven shrugs, "I'm kissing my _boyfriend_." I hated when she used that word for _him_. Cyborg raises his eyebrows, "And you can't do that in your room?" I immediately see regret in his eyes when she responds with, "Would you _prefer_ it that way?"

"NO!" I wasn't aware that I said that simultaneously with Cyborg. Sebastian finally removes his arms and waves awkwardly at us, "Did you want help or…?" Cyborg smirks at Sebastian, "Thanks, but no thanks. This is everything."

I take the bags to the kitchen. After putting it all away, I lean on the counter and stare at them. They're not kissing but she whispers something in his ear, and I think it must be some inside joke because his head falls back as he laughs before kissing her forehead. He holds her neck in is hands and kisses her forehead sweetly. I'm slowly dying inside when he turns her head burying it underneath his chin and they turn on the TV. I keep tightly squeezing the counter every time they giggle and laugh at each other…I can't tell if it's at the broom commercial or just something they're talking about.

"Jealously doesn't look good on you, Bird Boy." I turn to Cyborg, "Huh?" He laughs huskily at me, "You _so_ want her." I'm hesitant to deny it, but then I think, why the hell should I deny it? "Is it that obvious?" He shrugs, "It's only obvious because I know you both."

I groan and hit my head against the counter, "Ugh, and I'm normally good at hiding these type of things." Cyborg pulls my head back up, "You miss her that badly."

I shake my head, "I thought we were going to be together after the whole Raven vs. her dad fiasco. But now…she moved on to another guy, and a jackass for one." He laughs at me, "You only think he's a jackass because you want his girl." I shake my head in shame, "God. I want her so badly. I keep thinking about her, and how we used to kiss. And how we spent our free time together-"

"Hey man I don't want to hear that crap." I chuckle to myself, "I just wish things were back to the way it was." He pats my back in support, "If you're patient, she'll come back. You guys were _truly_ happy when you were together." We hear Raven laughing (which is something the entire team has grown accustomed to now) and we both look at her. I growl, "She doesn't look upset." He nudges me, "I didn't say that she looked upset _now_. But honestly, I think she was happiest when she was with you."

When _Troy _came on, Cyborg decided that it was a good idea to join them. I think he was privately trying to kill me by making me watch my ex-girlfriend cuddle with her new boyfriend. After an hour of the movie, Cyborg left to go work on his "baby", so it was just me, Raven, and_ Sebastian_.

I hear Sebastian whisper from across the room, "I gotta go, baby. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow." She nods enthusiastically at him. He kisses her goodbye. And they're still kissing. God, if he doesn't stop putting his damn tongue down her throat, I'm going to hit him with her book.

Raven pulled away and walked him out. She came back, so we were sitting across from each other on the couch. I sigh, "So…you and Sebastian are pretty serious, huh?"

She shrugs, "I…I don't really know. We've been going out for a couple months…" Her voice trails off.

_You've actually been dating for 3 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days, but who's counting? Oh yeah, just the guy you used to date and love, and has been dying inside because you keep swapping spit with that bastard_.

Raven sighs, "He's really nice and he likes me. Yeah he doesn't know the real me, but-"

"Do you love him?" It took me a while to realize that it was my voice.

"What?" I inwardly punch myself in the face repeatedly. Deciding it can't get any worse I slowly continue, "Do you love him?"

"I….I think I could…" I'm dancing on the inside, "That's not the answer to my question."

She puts her hands in her thighs, "I don't really want to talk about this. And I know, _you _don't want to hear this."

Before she gets up, I turn the TV off and grab her wrist, "C'mon why can't we talk about this?" She stands in front of me and takes her wrist away, "Because it's weird for me to talk about my love life with my ex-boyfriend." I shake my head, "Just tell me."

She sighs and we sit back down on the couch. She brings her knees up to her chest, "We're just so into each other. I never thought that I could…move forward with Seb. And I have a feeling he's gonna ask me at dinner. I don't know what I'm going to say." I clench my fist to myself. God she didn't know that it was killing me softly. I can't help what I say next, "Did you figure that you would just stay in the same honeymoon phase, no care for the rest of the world?"

I'm an idiot. And if I was going to be an ass, I could've said something more sly. "I knew this was bothering you." I grimace, "I can't help it Rae." She rolls her eyes, "I'm not having this conversation again." She's about to leave, and I don't want to leave the conversation like this.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I can't help how I feel about this." She turns around, "Robin…I don't…" I get up and grab her hands in mine, "Raven, I can't stop thinking about you. We used to be so…amazing. I can't just let that go." She shakes her head and looks at the ground, "We can't go through that again."

I casually run my hands through her hair, "Rae. We are so perfect for each other. And I miss you." Her fingers burn me when she puts them on my chest, "I don't think it'd be a good idea."

I place my hands calmly on her hips, "Then why haven't you walked away?"

She immediately removes her hands from my chest, "Robin, don't do this." I narrow my eyes at her, "Do you love Sebastian?" She closes her eyes, "I don't know."

I hold her chin, which she opens her eyes to, "Do you love me?" She opens her mouth and takes a breath, "…Yes."

I lean my lips closer to her, "Then don't stop me." I'm slowly leaning into her lips. I'm so close to tasting that sweet heaven I've yearned for forever. Just as our lips are about to touch, she pushes me by my chest.

"Don't do that," she says in a monotone that I haven't heard in forever.

I growl in frustration, "Why not? Raven, we both _want_ this. Why can't we-"

"Because it's hard. It's…so hard being with you." I shake my head and take a deep breath, "No _good_ relationship is perfect, and especially not easy." I'm about to grab her wrist again when she whispers, "I'm with Sebastian." I think she was whispering more to herself than anyone.

"Why? Why are you with _him_?"

"Because it's easy!"

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Because it's easy! It's easier then when we were together." Robin glares at me, "Why do you want _easy_ so damn badly?"

I shake my head and feel tears beginning to form. I loved the man in front of me more than anything. To be honest, it was killing me that we were not together.

"Raven, what is the _real _reason we're not together?"

I finally let my tears flow, "Because I'm tired. I'm tired of constantly worrying about you. You don't know what it's like seeing you on a mission. Every time you get hurt, I feel like I'm dying. Every time you would go out by yourself, I am constantly losing sleep, tossing and turning, wondering if you're going to make it home okay. I am _tired_ of worrying about you. I am tired of not knowing if you were going to be okay. I am just so tired."

He stares at me not exposing any of his emotions. I look at him and continue, "That's why I'm with Sebastian. Because with him, I don't have to worry about him not coming home safely. I don't have to worry about someone killing him. I don't have to treat every moment we spend together as if it's our last. With you, I never knew if you were going to be okay. It could be a new villain trying to take over or your obsession of Slade that would kill you. I'm just so damn tired of worrying when our final goodbye was going to be." We stand there in pure silence, his masked eyes on mine. I keep trying to look away, but I can't help it. His stare is so intense.

I didn't see it coming but he walks swiftly over to me and holds my face in his hands as his soft lips land on mine in a passionate kiss. Our tongues are tangling and our hands are roaming; we just can't get enough. I finally wrap my arms around his waist as one of his hands runs through my hair. He tries to pull me as close as possible to him. The way he was holding me told me that he never wanted to let go of me.

He stops kissing me and begins kissing down my neck and all over wherever skin was exposed. With each kiss that was placed, he would murmur, "I love you."

After a while, I'm forced to pull away. No words are being said.

He wraps his arms around my waist enveloping me in a nice hug, "I can't let you go, Raven." I close my eyes against his chest, "You're going to have to soon." He shakes his head and pulls away.

He puts one hand on the side of my cheek, "Are you going to stay with Sebastian?" I sigh in defeat, "I don't know if I have it in me to stay with someone I don't love." I hold his chin, "But…this is so much."

We kiss once more. Instead of the heat and hunger from our previous kiss, I taste sincerity and love in his lips. He pulls away and murmurs softly in my forehead, "Let me stay with you. Please, just for tonight." He kisses me passionately and soothingly asks, "Let me make up for lost time. Let me remind you why we were perfect for each other. Just tonight." I don't have enough will power to disagree.

After that night, my decision was final. I let my Robin fly on his own once; I didn't have it in me to do it again.

* * *

**I hope this was a good one shot. I was just really bored/inspired. I'm sorry for the crappy ending.**

**Please Read and Review :)**


End file.
